Baby Teacher
by Professor Evans
Summary: What happens when a spell goes wrong in transfiguration and leaves poor professor McGonagall a New born baby? Harry and Hermione step forward and offer to take care of her until a cure is found, but will a cure ever be found? HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

What happens when a spell goes wrong in transfiguration and leaves poor professor McGonagall a New born baby? Harry and Hermione step forward and offer to take care of her until a cure is found, but will a cure ever be found? HP/HG

* * *

It was a cool fall afternoon and the castle of Hogwarts was bustling with the students and teachers all in their classes, which bring me too my story. We wander into the classroom of Minerva McGonagall who is teaching 7th year Gryffindors in N.E.W.T. transfiguration. Among the students are Harry potter, Hermione granger, Ron Wesley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Wesley, and many others from the Gryffindor house. McGonagall stood up in front of the class room and started her lesson of the day.

"Class, today we will be working on spells involving the human body, not everyone can be a metamorphmagus but we can change our appearance through spells, I want you to pair up with the person next to you, I want you to change the eye color of your partner and nothing more, point your wand at their eyes and say _Muto vulticulus" _

Harry paired with Hermione, Ron with Neville and Ginny with Adam (a boy form 6th year). McGonagall walked around and stopped at Neville and Ron's desk, Ron had managed to get it right but Neville was having some difficulty. He pointed his wand at Ron's eyes and was about to say the spell, but he got so nervous that his wand moved to McGonagall and he pronounced it wrong. A pink light shot out of his wand and wrapped around McGonagall. It was thick and no one could see into it. Neville turned bright red, ashamed of what he did.

The pink light vanished; the class was expecting to see a stern and very mad professor, only found a small newborn baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, sleeping soundly. Harry looked over to Hermione,

"What do we do?"

Hermione moved her hand to her mouth and started to chew on her nails, shaking her head at the questions,

"I really don't know Harry, I really don't know"

The baby awoke and started to cry, fussing around in her blanket, the floor was cold and a bunch of people were around her, that she didn't know. Harry looked over to Hermione and stood up from his chair, moving over to the baby and picking it up rocking it gently. The cry's calmed down a bit, and the baby snuggled in his arms, falling asleep again. Hermione walked over and took the baby from Harry's arms and looked around to the class room.

"our professor is a baby, and we don't know how to turn her back to her old self. So who's going to take care of her until we can find the reversal spell?"

Hermione looked to the faces of the students, they all looked down, and Ginny looked over to Harry and Hermione and spoke up

"you two should do it, you are head boy and head girl, you have a tower all to yourself, the rest of us don't"

Hermione sighed at that comment as she looked down at the sleeping baby, then over to Harry. Her bright blue eyes looking into his green ones, her eyes had been changed but she never had the chance to change his. Rocking the baby in her arms and saying

"we need to go to Dumbledore about this, maybe he can help"

Harry nodded and followed her out of the class room, the hallways where empty, every student was in class. The only thing heard was the light patter of their shoes, they reached the gargoyle of the headmaster's office, standing in front of it, and Harry looked to Hermione and said the password

"Grape jelly"

Rolling his eyes at the password, he took Hermione to the stairs and headed up after her. The door opened as soon as they reached the stairs. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, his hands were together on the top of his desk and his eyes were twinkling, Hermione looked over to Harry, and Harry looked at Hermione, the headmaster finally spoke

"Ahh Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter, please sit down"

Harry and Hermione moved over to the desk and sat down in front of him, the bundle in Hermione's arms snuggled deeper into the blanket. Albus smiled

"I see our professor has taking quite a liking to you both."

Harry nodded and Hermione smiled, Harry looked over to Hermione the to the head master.

"Sir is there anyway to reverse it, turn her back to her old self"

The headmaster only shook his head. The answer that their had feared

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but no. the spell was made over five hundred years ago, and the reversal spell was never made"

The two teens could only look at each other and the baby girl resting in Hermione's arms. The head master continued to speak,

"she will have no memory of her former self. She will only have the memories that her new parents give her. Which right now looks like you two are going to be her parents"

Harry looked over to the headmaster, his eyes meeting his

"What? Me and Hermione her parents, with all due respect sir, we are only 17 and in no shape to raise a baby"

Dumbledore nodded and handed them a Birth certificate, with the name Minerva Athena Granger-Potter, moving the quill over to them and nodding

"But I have the deepest confidence in you two, with the fall of Voldemort this summer, you have nothing to worry about, all I need is for you two to sign the birth certificate, and you will be new parents"

Harry picked up the quill and stopped for a moment before signing his name, he handed it to Hermione who took it and signed it. When she finished, the paper glowed and disappeared, it went on file in the ministry of magic. The headmaster dismissed them and they headed down the hallway, Hermione stopped and looked at Harry. Harry turned around and looked at her.

"Harry, we have nothing for a baby, the tower only has 2 bedrooms, and I'm going to make a bad mother"

Hermione's now blue eyes started to tear up; Harry walked over to her and hugged her as best as he could with out hurting Minerva, letting her head rest on her shoulders

"Hermione, you are not going to make a bad mother, you will be a wonderful mother. As for the tower, we can use magic to make another room, and for the baby stuff we can just go shopping for the items, we will take her to Hogsmeade buy some things for her, I promise, everything will work out"

Just as Harry spoke, Hedwig appeared with a letter from Dumbledore.

**Dear Harry and Hermione,**

**You are here by giving the rest of the day off to go to Hogsmeade, to buy any items you may need.**

**Dumbledore**

They both looked at the letter and shrugged, heading back up to the tower to throw on their cloaks, they flooed to the town, seeing as it would be better then walking, especially for the baby that was wrapped only in a pink blanket.

* * *

I found this story in my folder and thought to post it, I wrote it along time ago so it's most likely not that great, there are two chapters, so I'll post them and see what happens, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione left the post office from where they had flooed into. Minerva had woken up and was looking at the town around her, amazed by everything that went on. Harry and Hermione's first stop was the baby shop, to pick up everything they needed, Clothes, toys, blankets, a carrier and a stroller. Harry gladly paid for everything, and even got Minerva bunch of blankets, pink, blue, white, gold, red, silver, green, black, and yellow that had her name on them. Harry followed Hermione over to a crib that she was admiring, it was rosewood, with a pink and white bed set, Harry had bought it and Hermione kissed him on the cheek for a thank you, they couldn't help but both blush at the kiss. Minerva had let out a series of small baby giggles that made Harry's heart glow. Harry sent everything back to the dorm room and had the rest of the afternoon to spend with Hermione and Minerva. Hermione wanted to go to book store, so Harry took Minerva and headed to the candy shop, showing Minerva around. Thinking for a moment, Hermione's birthday was coming up soon, and Harry had yet to get something. Looking down at Minerva and asked,

"What should I get Hermione for her birthday?"

Harry got his answer by the giggles and small noises of the baby. Looking up he saw a box of all kinds of candy. Getting one and paying for it, he headed to the jewelry store to find her something special. He had to admit it was much but he secretly had a crush on Hermione for the past 3 years. Ever since he saw the worry she had for him during the tri-wizard tournament, when he faced the dragon. He picked up a small locket with the words I Love You on the front and a small ring. Paying for everything he headed outside to wait for Hermione. Holding Minerva in his arms he couldn't help but smile, reaching out a finger the baby grab it and held on to it, shaking it and giggling her little baby giggles.

Hermione had walked out of the book store and stopped to watch Harry and Minerva play. Harry seemed to be cooing and kissing her nose, while Minerva giggled. Walking up to Harry, and kissed Minerva on the nose, they both stopped and looked at each other. Hermione had grown to be lovely, her bushy brown hair had become sleek and curled just a little at the end. She had a lovely figure and her eyes, they were blue at the moment, seeing as none of the class had a chance to change back to their original eye color, but the blue eyes supported Hermione very well. Harry changes well normal, the body gained from quidditch. He got rid of his glasses that hid his green eyes, and his hair was still the same, but it was part of him. Harry was the one who broke the silence first.

"I'm hungry; do you want to grab something to eat before we head back?"

Hermione nodded and followed Harry into the pub, Hermione sat down across from Harry and Harry had place Minerva on the booth space next to him. As soon as he did she started to cry, Harry picked her up again and looked to Hermione.

"I think she's hungry also, do you have a bottle and some formula that I bought?"

Hermione nodded and set to work, mixing the formula and handing it to Harry after placing a slight warming spell on it, Harry placed it to Minerva's lips. She grabbed the bottle and sucked from it, she was quiet again, after she had finished the bottle, Harry and bumped her and Hermione took over for a while, rocking her to sleep and checking on her when she had placed her down on the booth. Harry and Hermione had ordered their food and their started to talk while they waited. Harry's hands move over into Hermione's and stayed like that for a while, well at least until the food came. They ate their food, looking up and talking once in a while, and then stood up to head back to the castle, Hermione leaned down to pick up Minerva, and she woke up crying.

"There there Minerva everything will be alright" Hermione said rocking her in her arms. Harry stood behind Hermione and smiled

"Minerva is such along name, how about something short?" Hermione turned around and looked at him, Rocking Minerva.

"What did you have in mind Harry?"

"Well I was thinking Mina,"

Hermione smiled at Harry's choice of a nickname

"Mina is perfect."

The two walked out of the pub and to the post office, they flooed right to their common room.

The common room wasn't bad; it had two desks, a fire place, a few couches and chairs, painting of the former head boys and head girls of Hogwarts, Including Harry's father and mother. The stairs moved up ward, in a circular way, Harry's room was on the left and Hermione's was on the right. The walls were where stone and the house flags of Gryffindor hung on them. Their bedrooms were somewhat of the same, the walls were red and gold, the beds had gold bedding, the dressers were mahogany, and the widows over looked the lake. Not matter what room you were in.

Harry left Hermione to rest on the chair while he added another room to the tower. He made it at the end so that both of their rooms would be together. Moving the stuff around with his wand, and making the room into a nursery, moving the crib to the center of the room, the changing table here, toy trunks there, clothes in the closet and blankets on the self. When he was done he looked around and placed a picture of himself and Hermione on the dresser top. He softly smiled to himself before he headed back down into the common room. Hermione was singing to herself and Mina. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Sitting down on the chair in front of her he smiled. Hermione looked up and blushed. Harry had stood up and wrapped his hands on her upper arms.

"Come on I've a surprise for you"

Harry led Hermione up the stairs to the end of the hallway. Opening the door to the nursery and letting Hermione in, Hermione started to cry as she looked around the room.

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful, thank you"

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"She's my daughter too," Harry said, he took Mina out of Hermione's arms and placed her down in the crib, then winding the teddy bear mobile he had bought also. He turned around when Mina's eyes fluttered shut and took Hermione's hand and headed back into the common room. Hermione and sat down and picked up a book to read, while Harry dozed off. They stayed in the common room for the rest of the day, and Dobby brought dinner to them. Hermione had brought down Mina for a bottle after she ate, and rocked her after the feeding, Hermione stood up to say her good nights, and Harry followed her to say goodnight to Hermione and Mina.

After they had placed mina in her crib, they stood outside the door and looked at each other; Harry looked into her eyes,

'Kiss her, kiss her now'

'No I can't kiss her, she's my best friend'

Little did Harry know that Hermione was having similar thoughts.

'Wow, he's staring at me, maybe he likes me'

'No he doesn't'

'Yes he does, kiss him, before it's too late'

However it was too late, Harry had turned away to his bedroom door and looks back over to Hermione.

"Well, Good night"

Hermione mental smacked herself but all she could do was head to her own bedroom and say goodnight also.

Harry entered his room and was mentally beating himself up for not taking the chance when he had it. He sighed softly to himself and pulled off his school clothes and put on a pair of pajama bottoms. He curled into bed and shut his eyes, it had been a long day and he wanted to sleep.

Hermione was in her room, mentally smacking herself also, there was the golden chance to tell him how she felt about him but she took to long. She had liked him ever since fourth year when she saw how much of a jerk Ron could be to his friends. She thought she liked Ron but the more she thought about it the more she could only see him as was a brother figure to her, Harry on the other hand, she could see being with him for the rest of her life.

She shook her head and removed her school clothes, placing an over sized tee-shirt on she climb into bed, ready for sleep.

They both would get the deep sleep they wanted but not for long.

A few hours later, Mina laid in her crib and had just woken up, she thought she would get her mommy and daddy's attention because she was hungry. She let out a small sound before crying. Harry and Hermione both jumped out of their beds and headed into the nursery. Hermione bent down and picked Mina up while Harry fixed her a bottle.

Harry walked over to them with the warm bottle and handed it to Hermione who started to feed Mina. Harry took the time to look over Hermione. Her hair was a bit messy from the few hours sleep and the tee-shirt she wore on came to her thighs, he looked over her shapely legs before turning away.

Hermione say him look away and took this time to start at his well built chest, a blush creped up to her face before she looked down to the baby. Mina finished her bottle and was burped by Harry and placed back into her crib. With a kiss good night on the forehead from each other them they left the nursery and headed back to their rooms, only to be awoken a few more times that night.

* * *

there is the second chapter, I added a bit more to the story while I was reading it over. if anyone has any ideaa let me know, I have a few but I'm not sure, I'll think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it seems that my story is liked by a few people, but I'm letting you all know, I work 4 nights a week from 10pm-7am, so I won't have much time to write chapters very often, maybe once a week if I'm lucky. Thanks to my reviewers who enjoy the story, I just want to take the time now to answer a few questions.**

**To kaylee-jane-potter who wrote "**_**i'm slightly confused how a transfiguration spell could have no reversal or is permanent**_**,"- The thing is it wasn't a transfiguration spell. Neville was trying to say a transfiguration spell but said it incorrectly which in end, the mispronunciation turned it into a different spell. That was why McGonagall was teaching it to the N.E.W.T class, she had faith in them.**

**To Delta-Theta who asked **_**"why would Ginny and another boy from 6th year be in a 7th year class**_."**- This is how I see it; N.E.W.T classes are any class you take after the O.W.Ls Seeing that Ginny and the other boy would be in 6****th**** year, they have already taken their O.W.Ls so they would be in N.E.W.T classes. And Ginny and Adam are capable of learning at the 7****th**** year level, so that's why they are there. **

**To those of you who think that I "killed McGonagall" spare me, she was a better choice than Snape or Dracoshudders. If you don't like the fact that it was McGonagall then don't read the story, simple as that. It's not like I'm forcing you to read it.**

**To TheScribbler AKA Edmond O'Donald- I like your Ideas, I will consider them, However the Harry orally pleasing Hermione bit won't appear in this story, this story is rated Teen, so the most that will happen, that will be written, will be kissing and touching, that is all. However I will consider your nursing bit.**

**I have a few ideas myself, seeing that this is AU, I figured I would go nuts.**

**Ginny gets jealous of how close Hermione and Harry are getting, so she tries to change the name on Mina's Birth Certificate to hers.**

**Harry's Family has a secret that has been well hidden for years, will Harry be able to unlock it --it comes from to other stories, I had written, Harry is the prince to a race of Vampires, known as the Silver Vampires, and he must find his princess soon is one story, and the other is that Harry is heir to the founders and Hermione carries the Blood of the English Royal Family, They are the key to uniting the two worlds in England, but well they find their feelings for each other-- **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't be on fan fiction. **

**Ok on with Chapter Three.**

* * *

Harry awoke early the next morning. He didn't get much sleep last night thanks to the newest addition to their dorm room. Sure, he had already loved Mina as his own, but he had not gotten use to the lack of sleep. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, touching the cold stone floor. He rubbed his hand threw his hair and made it even more messy if that could even happen. After waking himself up he left his room and headed to the nursery. He walked over to the crib where he found Mina awake and trying very hard to get her blanket off using kicking motions but was failing miserably. Harry bent down and picked her up out of the crib and got her ready for the day ahead.

He headed in the bathroom that he and Hermione shared; pulling out a soft fluffy towel and a washcloth he placed them next to the sink and started to fill it up with warm water. He placed Mina down on the table and removed the blanket and the diaper. He was glad he decided to give Mina a bath; she needed a diaper change so it was a good time for it. He tossed the diaper away and cleaned her up again before placing her in the sink. Mina let out cries of protest before finding out that she rather enjoyed the bath. Harry held her up with one of his hands and ran the wash cloth over her body and along her hair. He took some baby wash and cleaned her body before pulling her out of the water and wrapping her in the fluffy towel to keep her warm while they headed into the nursery.

He snuggled her closely against his body while he picked out clothes. He found a cute little pick dress, with lace and ruffles, along with making shoes and a head band. He figured it to be good and headed over to the changing table. He placed her down and pulled her from the towel; however that was hard seeing that he didn't wrap it that tight. He placed a clean diaper on her and dressed her in the clothes; picking her up he kissed her forehead.

"You're a clean baby. Not a stinky baby" he said to her and got a reply of her pulling his hair. He pulled her fingers out of his hair and placed her back in the crib.

"Now we wait for mommy to get up" he said making funny faces at her

"Mommy is already awake" Harry turned around to see Hermione there already dressed and with a few books in her arms. Harry looked over to her with a questioning look. Hermione just rolled her eyes and handed one to him, it was a parenting book. He didn't think he needed one but it never hurt to read up on it. Hermione placed the rest on a table and picked Mina up bouncing her in her arms.

"Daddy got you all dressed and cleaned, maybe I shouldn't have gotten him that book" Hermione giggled before turning over to Harry who seemed to be lost in a trance.

Harry was thinking quietly to himself. Daddy, how strange that sounded to him, He didn't think that he made a good father but seeing Hermione there with Mina; she just seemed so natural with children. She looked perfect as a mother. Maybe one day she would be the mother to his children. He quickly shook the thought out of his head and turned to Hermione who was looking to him.

Hermione ended up in thought herself, if Harry did all this while she was gone he was more capable of handling it then she thought he was, or both of them for that matter. Sure she had been around babies. Weather it be from her family, at her neighborhood or even just around. She knew how to take care of them, but a magical baby was different. It would require more work once she started to show her powers. Also, who said that Mina would be their only one, maybe they would have more. She shook her head. Also, they wasn't a word she could see, Harry didn't want her, he wanted Ginny.

Harry smiled softly to Hermione before heading into his room to get ready, they had plenty of time before their first class, but he wanted to spend time with the two of them together.

Hermione headed down into the common room where Harry had joined them about twenty minutes later, after showering and dressing for the day ahead. Hermione laid out a book that was old but on the page through the browning paper, you could see the words of the page.

Harry sat down on the couch and took Mina from Hermione and placed her on his lap with her rattle toy bear, which she was shaking like a mad woman. Hermione cleared her throat and started to talk to Harry.

"I found this book in the restricted section; it was under banned spells and curses of the fourteen hundreds"

"Why was the spell banned?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Well let me read it to you and you will find out"

Harry just nodded; Hermione was in one of her "I found the answer" moods. Hermione started to read.

"The _Muto vulticulus _is the transfiguration spell to change ones eye color. However it is rarely taught in school due to a banned spell that sounds almost just like it. The risks of teaching this spell in a classroom are great if a student mispronounces the _Muto vulticulus_"

"The _Muttus Vulaticuolous _was a spell created in the late thirteen hundreds by an old armor smith who wished for him and his wife to continue making amour for the royalty of Britain. However his deep wishes of money and greed corrupted the spell and turned both himself and his wife into to newborn babies instead of teenagers, like he had hoped."

Hermione coughed a bit before continuing, Harry was just starting at her.

"When the two Newborn babies were found in the home of the old armor smith, Records of the making of the spell were quickly taken and spread around England. People were using them on friends, neighbors, even royal guards whom they didn't wish to pay taxes too. With the increase of babies and missing people cases the Wizards' Council quickly placed a banned on the spell and 10 years in the Azkaban prison if anyone used the spell again. It soon fell out of time with a few cases here and there of accidentally mispronunciation of the spell, which has no punishments due to it being an accident."

Harry stared off for a moment after Hermione had finished reading the section. That was interesting story for a spell that turned someone into a baby but yet was anything simple in this world. His mind wondered back to the summer when he killed Voldemort.

* * *

_It was mid June and he had returned to the Dursley's for the summer like he was told to do. Hermione had joined him a week after school was out to keep him from going insane over the summer. Ron decided not to go with Hermione and stayed with his family. He always knew that Hermione would be by his side no matter what was to come. Ron was questionable._

_They had gone out for the day and taken a walk by the park as twilight came upon them. The sky was painted in colors of gold, red, and orange. It was peaceful as children hurried to get home as their mothers called them from their house. A light breeze gave a slight chill to the air. Harry was dressed in nothing but over sized jean. An old shirt of his cousin's, and wore sneaker, Hermione was dressed in jeans, a white top, a blue sweatshirt that she had on her body, and white sneakers. She stayed close to Harry for warmth on this chilly evening. They sat down on a park bench for a rest. They started talking about the school year, the future, and what would happen to Harry once Voldemort came after him. They talked for a few hours until they had notice that it had gotten late and it was time for them to return to the Dursley's. Harry stood up and offered his hand to Hermione to help her up. As soon as they left the park they were surrounded by death eaters and in the middle stood Voldemort. Each Death Eater had their wands drawn but They we're quickly put away on Voldemort's orders._

"_Put those away you fools, The boy is mine" he said, is voice fill with pleasing but sick enjoyment_

"_So potter, here we are, No one around to save the day, No Dumbledore to protect you from me. Now it ends, I will finish you for good"_

_Voldemort drew is wand and Harry did the same. Hermione held on tightly to his arm. Harry could feel the fear from her coming off her in waves. Voldemort noticed it also._

"_You're mudblood tramp will die also, just like your mother did"_

_This was the last straw for Harry, magic started to pour off of him in rivers of energy. Hermione noticed this, so did Voldemort. Harry started to fire off different curses and hexes. Voldemort put his shield up and hit Harry with a cutting spell right in the chest. Cuts appeared all over his body and Voldemort said another spell which sent him flying aginst the fence of the park. Hermione went over to him and held his hand. Voldemort walked over to them and held his wand up over him._

"_Avada Ked" _

_Harry beat him to it, holding on to Hermione's hand and remembering all the good times that he had shared with his friends, Hogwarts, and everything. He poured all his happiness into the spell but at last her poured the love he felt for Hermione into the spell and aimed it straight for Voldemort. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" _

_He yelled. Green light shot out of his wand and straight to Voldemort. Green light shot out of him and tore his body apart. Seven other pieces of his soul joined him and vanished. All that was left of the dark lord was his clothes and wand. Death eaters started to scream as they lifted up their arms. Skin was rotting around the dark mark. Until it climb around the whole arm and took over the body. This made both Hermione and Harry sick to their stomachs. _

_Hermione left Harry and picked up his wand before Harry passed out from exhaustion. Hermione brought him back to the Dursley's and nursed him back to health. Cleaning his cuts and making sure he was fine. Everyday however he noticed his scar getting lighter and lighter until one day it wasn't there anymore. His connection with Voldemort was gone not that the dark lord himself was gone. _

_Harry awoke three days later and a new feeling came over him, knowing that nothing was wrong in the wizarding world anymore._

* * *

"Harry, Harry, Harry"

The yelling brought Harry out of his thought and he turned to Hermione who was looking questionably at him.

"Sorry was thinking about this past summer"

Hermione nodded her head before handing him a parenting book.

"Let's read up on these. Will still have time before classes start" she said.

Harry nodded and flipped open the book, reading to himself quietly.

* * *

**well there is chapter three. Any errors are my fault completely. Please Reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four. I'm writing a bit today before work and let's see if I can finish it before I head to hell known as work for the night. Thanks to all my reviewers, it's nice to know that people are enjoying this story. Thanks also to all the people who have signed up for story alert. It gives me great joy to know that my story is well liked by all. So here's a cookie (Tries to hand out a cookie through the computer screen, but fails horribly). Hey it was worth a try, anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer- still not mine, if it was Harry would not marry Ginny and Ron would be living somewhere else.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat in silence, reading the parenting books that Hermione had gotten from the library. The silence was only broken from a few giggles and cries for attention from Mina. Hermione looked up from her book and over to Harry.

"Hey Harry, I just read this sounds interesting"

Harry looked up from his book. Mina had fallen asleep and found Harry's stomach made a very comfortable pillow.

"It seems that with magical children it's better to breastfeed them. It helps their magical energies grow at a smoother pace, hence stopping magical accidents when they are older by about half"

"What's on your mind Hermione" Harry asked, she had that glint in her eye that meant she wanted to try something.

"Well it just that know that we are her parents, we might as well give her the best chance we can give her. I want to try this"

"Well Hermione, I know that if you already have your mind set to something there is no turning you away from it"

"Fine then, it's settled, we are going to see Madam Pomfrey" Hermione stood up and took Harry's hand and dragged him off to the hospital wing. Mina rested peacefully in his arms even thought Harry thought that Hermione had gone crazy.

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet for once as students were still sleeping on this day. Mrs. Norris, Flicth's annoying cat had left them alone once she had found out about Harry and Hermione's head status. Hermione pulled Harry into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was there, restocking her potions for the school year. She turned around to see the both of them standing there.

"Well potter what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she had her hand out ready to grab whatever potion Harry might of needed. Hermione spoke up.

"No Madam Pomfrey, It's not Harry this time"

"Than what can I help you with today?" she asked, wondering what could have brought them to the wing this early in the morning

"Well you see, I have been doing some reading and well" she stuttered. A blush reaching up to her cheeks as she tried to explain her idea to the healer "I want to breastfeed Mina"

She final got it out. The blush on her cheeks becomes redder. It seemed so easy to talk to Harry about it and she had no idea why. But talking to a healer about it made her embarrassed. Madam Pomfrey just looked to Hermione. She never had a student ask such a request but she agreed with Hermione's idea fully. Magical Babied needed the best care and Hermione seemed to be willing and the look in Harry's shown her the her supported her with everything she could have come up with. She spoke up

"Well Hermione that is a good idea but I won't have the potion available until after diner" Hermione nodded understanding what she was saying "But this is good, eat big meals today with high calories, vitamins, and nutrients and see me after diner"

Harry looked over to Hermione with a smile on his face. This was something she wanted and he could tell. Harry took her by the arm and left the hospital wing heading towards the great hall for breakfast. Mina was still fast asleep and snuggling into Harry's arm. The great hall was empty a few students here and there. Hermione took Madam Pomfrey's and ate a lot of healthy food for breakfast. Harry had some pancakes and bacon while Hermione ate a bowl of fruit and toast.

Harry looked up once in a while to take a look at Hermione. The blush still hadn't gone away but it gave a nice rosy color to her cheek. Her skin was a soft with her and brown hair framed her face like an angel. Pretty soon he found himself staring at her but it soon ended when Mina woke up and started to fuss. Harry stood up and took her off back to the head's common room. Hermione was following in tow. Harry prepared her bottle and started to feed her while Hermione put together a diaper bag for the day. They had to find a baby sitter but they didn't have time.

"Harry, Have you ever heard of a Wiccaning?" Hermione asked while she swung the bag over her shoulder and got the carrier ready

"No why?" her said, moving mina slightly up abit "What is it?"

"It's a magical baptism. You know for parents and friends. It introduces the child to world and asks the universe to protect it. Its mostly for the Wiccan religion but seeing that we are magical I thought it would be nice"

Harry nodded slightly "That sounds like a good idea. We should find two people to be her godparents if anything should happen to us"

Hermione pondered for a moment before speaking up "Neville and Luna. It will Help Neville see that everything is alright and Luna is a good person. She will have Mina's best interest in heart"

Hermione rushed to Harry and hugged him "That is a wonderful idea" Hermione let go and they both blushed before Mina wanted to be burped and started to cry. Harry move her to his shoulder and patted her back to burp her. She burped and stopped crying. Hermione took her and placed her in the carrier. Buckling her up safe and sound with her rattle, a stuffed bear and a blanket.

"What class do we have first Hermione?"

"Transfiguration"

"I wonder who our teacher is now"

Hermione shrugged and walk through the portrait hole. Which was of the four founders and Merlin. They head to Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

"Good Morning Class. I am your New transfiguration teacher. Professor Glavin."

Anastasia Glavin was a young woman. Only about eighteen year of age. She had wavy brown hair that reached her mid-back. Her silver eyes had purple specks in them. She was dressed in a emerald green robe with a black cloak. She wore a silver headband in her hair that was encrusted with emeralds and diamonds. She spoke with a English accent. However it was not modern. She grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote her name on the board.

"Now today we are going continue with Transfiguration spell with the human body. You will by learning to change hair color" She pointed the wand to her hair and a simple color change spell and her hair became purple. She said the reversal spell and went back to the color of brown "Pair up and work on the spell. Do not worry no mispronunciations of this spell will cause anything bad"

The class went to work. Harry was paired up with Hermione again as they worked on the spell. Class was about hallway over. Professor Glavin stood up and tapped her wand on her desk for the attention of the class "Now I want to you write a 3 foot parchment paper on the history of transfiguration spells on the body and the pros and cons of them. I will let you get started on it now"

The class got to work on their papers while the Professor worked on her lesson plan. Mina woke up and started to cry. Hermione walked over to the desk "Umm professor?"

"Yes Hermione you may leave to the hallway to take care of Minerva" Professor Glavin said without lifting her gaze from the plan book. Harry grabbed the carrier with crying baby Mina in is and headed out behind Hermione.

Hermione soothed Mina while Harry waited with them. Hermione looked over to Harry .

"I wonder if all the teachers will be as understanding as our new Transfiguration Professor is." She said while she placed Mina on a blanket on the floor and changed her diaper.

Harry shrugged "I hope so". The bell rang for the next class. All the teachers were understanding of Harry and Hermione's situation and let them tend to the baby. Snape however was not and took points away from Gryffindor when they had to leave to the class room to feed her.

"Stupid Prick" Harry mumbled under his breath while Hermione fixed a bottle for Mina. Hermione gave the bottle to Harry and stood there watching the two. She may have been upset but she would let that ruin the family they had become. School was important but Mina had become both her and Harry's Main focus and that was something that would never change.

Harry looked over to Hermione before taking her by the arm and taking her back to their chambers until dinner.

* * *

Anastasia Glavin sat in her office grading first year papers. Her hand held her forehead up from the desk while she seemed to nod off once in a while. Britany Jones, this years new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Anastasia's best friend.

Britany was shorter than Anastasia by a few inches. She was only five feet five inches. Anastasia was five feet eight inches. She also had brown hair but her eyes were gold with blue specks in them. She worn glasses that a librarian would wear and also seemed to have a book in her hands. She walked up to the front to the classroom and placed her book on the table. Anastasia looked up to Britany as she spoke

"Have you told them yet?"

* * *

**Woot chapter four is done. With work I'm glad it up and posted. I hope when school starts I will have more time to write stories but I'm not sure because I will still be working. Still all errors are mine. READ AND REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to go to work tonight and it my last week of the over night shift, I'm wicked happy so I thought that I would work on another chapter. I left a cliff hanger last chapter on what is the story with the two new professors. Depending on how this chapter goes I might bring more light into why they are here. Well anyway ENJOY!!.**

**Disclaimer-still not mine**

* * *

Harry and Hermione ate their dinner in silence while Mina slept in her carrier. Hermione tried to eat everything she could that would be healthy. She had grow to look out for Mina more than what kind of food tastes better. She had a bowl of chocolate pudding as a treat before they both got up and headed off to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy Pomfrey sat in the office waiting for the color of the potion to change color to let her know that it would be ready to give. She knew that Miss. Granger was the brightest witch of her age, but she never thought the girl would do something so extreme as to breastfeed a child that she had not bore and birthed herself. Harry and Hermione never failed to surprise her and she knew the befits of breastfeeding a magical child so she supported them one hundred percent of the way. She was alerted to someone entering the wing. She knew it was the returning students.

Hermione placed down the carrier and unbuckled Mina and lifted her up into her arms. She loved holding Mina in her arms. It felt so right, so perfect, like she belonged there. It had only been two days since Mina had fallen into their care and Hermione has already grown so close to her. It gave a bond to someone that she could watch grow. Maybe learn things from her and things from Harry that she could teach her, such as flying. She leaned down and softly kisses her little forehead, watching Mina give a little baby yawn

Harry was watching Hermione with baby Mina. A slight smile danced upon his lips as he saw her with a baby that they both called their own. He loved Hermione. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was smart, caring, beautiful, and she was also the only one who was there for him through everything. She never turned her back on him and she was closer to her than anyone else. Ron showed is loyalty to him but only when it was good for him.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with the potion in bottle and looked to the three of them. Mentally smiling to herself on how Hermione handled Mina and how Harry seemed to have that supportive look on his face, much like his father James did when Harry was born. She walked over to Hermione and handed her the potion. It was white with a silver swirl in it. Hermione smiled softly to the Matron.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey"

"Not a problem dear but I would like you to say for your first feeding for Minerva" The kind healer had asked.

"Not a worry but it might be a few hours she just ate" Harry said looking toward the three of them.

"Good that will give more than enough time to have the potion settle in to Hermione's body"

Harry nodded and Hermione took the potion and finished it in one sip. The look on her face told them that is was not tasty but yet what potion was. Hermione took a seat on the bed with Mina resting in her arms. Harry walked over and sat down with her. Madam Pomfrey nodded and turned to head back into her office.

"If anything goes wrong, let me know"

The two teens nodded and started talking with each other. The new transfiguration teacher, classes, and even their rounds as head boy and girl. That there we going to have to do tonight.

Hermione yawned a bit before leaning back in the bed with Mina. She moved over to her side and placed a sleeping Mina on the bed next to her. Harry got up and headed over to a spare bed and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room thinking quietly to herself. She made a mistake having Harry and Hermione take care of their now baby professor. She didn't know that the headmaster would put their names on to her birth certificate, she just thought that they would be watching her until other arrangements were made. Now that they shared something in common who knows what would happen. She had to change that. She got up and grabbed her cloak and headed to the Ministry of Magic. Things would have to change.

She left the common room, telling the fat lady that she was just heading to the library to do some last minute research on an essay that was due tomorrow. She headed out the main gates and down the path and apparated away.

* * *

Anastasia Glavin sat in her Office while her friend Britany Jones talked her ear away. Nodding when she had to and ignoring her the rest of the time. This girl could really talk if she wanted to. If she wasn't talking she was to busy reading or tripping over things. Anastasia yawned and placed her head down on her desk.

"Anastasia are you listening to me?"

"Yes I am Britany, Anything else you want to drill into my mind for the rest of my life?"

"Annie" oh now she was pissed "You know how important this is" Anastasia lifted her head up off of the desk and started a Britany.

"Brity" comeback "I can go walking up to them and spill the news. If you think this is so important than you go and tell them, but as far as I am concerned it can wait. At least until have Christmas. Big changes are coming up and I don't want to make them worse"

Britany let out a 'hmp' before grabbing her book and turning around. Anastasia was right, it could wait. Tripping over a desk before reaching the door. Anastasia laughed, they may get mad at each other but they were still the best of friends. Anastasia went back to grading the first year papers. Britany went to the library.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was a very sneaky witch. Not only did she manage to leave Hogwarts unseen but she also got down to the Department of Magical Births, Deaths, and Marriages. She headed over to the Births sections and started looking for Professor McGonagall's birth certificate. A few hours later she found it. Seeing Hermione's name she grabbed her wand and said a spell that would erase her name. She tried and tried but could see to get her name off of it. Soon enough arours surrounded her.

"Put you wand down and step away from that paper" one said.

You see that birth certificate was charmed by the department to stop gold diggers from trying to claim Harry Potter's children as the child's mother. They do it with all the rich wizards and witches.

"Oh shit" was all that Ginny could think.

* * *

Hermione was awoken by the noises of discomfort from Mina. She sat up and looked over to the bed next to her and notice that Harry was slowly waking up. Hermione say that Mina had her hungry look on her face. She unbuttoned her top and let down her bra. She picked Mina up to her chest and watched as she latched on and started to eat.

Harry sat up in bed and looked over to Hermione. Seeing her feed Mina he could tell that a whole new bond was forming between the two of them. Everything seemed perfect until the headmaster came in with Ginny Weasley and a group of Arours. Hermione quickly covered herself up with a blanket. Her cheeks reddening with embasses ment. Harry quickly stood yup and stood in front of Hermione. Blocking Hermione from their view.

"Headmaster what is the meaning for this" Harry asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It seems that Miss. Weasley here snuck away from school and snuck into the Ministry of Magic." Professor Dumbledor said, the twinkle in his eyes was missing. "She was trying to erase Miss. Grangers name and put her own"

Hermione stood up and looked over to her "Ginny, I can't believe you. You were the one who said Harry and I should watch Mina"

Ginny shot daggers at Hermione "I said to watch her. Not become a co-parent with Harry"

"Ginny you know I wouldn't do it to hurt you, The headmaster asked us too"

"Oh spare me Hermione. It was bad enough that you got to be Head Girl with him. Now you have a reason to dig your claws into his money, you filthy mud blood"

Hermioen didn't say anything, she just looked down to Mina while tears ran down her face. Harry however had anger flowing off of him.

"You will never talk to Hermione again like that, You aren't even half the woman that she is"

"But Harry she's is not worthy for you, She is a mud blood, I'm a pure blood"

"Ginny, I don't Love you, I never have. You hero worshiped me. You never really love you"

"Yes Harry I do, I'm everything you could want in a woman"

"Ginny I don't love you, I love Hermione"

Ginny looked back in shocked. Hermione slowly lifted her head up and looked to Harry. The tears stopped and she looked to Harry. Softly she asked,

"You love me?"

Harry looked up to her, his cheeks reddening as he answered her question.

"Yes Hermione I do. Ever since I first met you on the train first year. I've loved you."

Hermione walked closer to him until he could feel the heat from her body. Being careful of Mina, He leaned down and touched his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss but yet it was enough to heighten their senses. All of the love they had flowed into the kiss. It was a long kiss and finally they pulled away from each other and stared deeply into each others eyes. With only one thing to say "Wow"

Ginny cried out in the back ground. Harry didn't deserve Hermione, He deserved her. She was dragged off to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked to Harry and Hermione.

"You won't have to worry about Miss. Weasley She is facing fifteen years in Azkaban for trying to change an official document"

Harry and Hermione nodded slightly to the headmaster before heading off to the head dormitories. Harry got ready for bed While Hermione finished feeding Mina and put her to bed. Hermione went to bed shortly after wards.

* * *

Hermione woke up a few hours later and tried going back to sleep but she could. She got out of bed and headed into the nursery and picked a sleeping Mina up and headed into Harry's room. Climbing into bed next to him and placing Mina on the bed next to her. Harry softly kissed her on the cheek.

"Couldn't sleep" he asked.

"No, I hope you don't mind"

"Of course not, I'm with my two favorite girls"

Hermione smiles softly and quickly fell asleep, Harry kissed Mina on the forehead before falling to sleep himself. Mina only woke them up twice that night. It seems that she slept better when she was with Harry and Hermione. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**woot another chapter done. Longest chapter yer. or atleast i think. I haven't looked at the word count yet. Thanks to all my reveiwers. I'm happy to see that it is a story that is liked. It's had almost 8000 hits. I hope people will still read it and don't forget to review, I love hearing your comments**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter six. I'm having fun with this story. I'm know I'm not really sticking the real characters attitudes but yet it's my story so I'm having fun with it. I don't want to stick with the books that much if I did it wouldn't really be Fan Fiction now would it? Besides I hate Ginny so I made her into a bitch and then gave her what she deserved. I know this story is kind of rushed but I'm writing what comes to me. This is my second try at a Harry Potter Fan fiction that is longer than one chapter. I have another story on and old name of mine called Capitan of her Heart. I'll be posting it on this name soon. Anyway on to the chapter. Here is an ice cream sundae to all my Reviewers.**

Anastasia Glavin sat in her office with her friend Brittany Jones leaning over her shoulder looking at a piece of parchment that took up her whole desk. Brittany sighed,

"It's going faster than we had thought, we have to tell them sooner or later before they find out first hand themselves"

"Brittany will you just calm down, it's not like its going to show up over night"

"Anastasia you moron, well when it does do you want them skipping off to Dumbledore?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes before Brittany started again "Well you will tell them tomorrow night, tell them you need help with something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't Know Anastasia, Think of something, you're good at that"

Anastasia sighed as Brittany walked out, tripping over a broom stick that belonged to Flitch while leaving the office through the door. Anastasia laughed a bit hearing Brittany.

"Oh shut up"

Anastasia smiled softly before looking down at the parchment, at the very bottom there was Harry's name and a dashed lined that seemed to grow darker, connection him to Hermione and under the both of them was Minerva's name. A dark line proving that she was now their blood child. Magic had a funny way of working and this seemed true. She sighed.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing"

She blew out the candles around her classroom and headed to her chambers. She needed a hot bath and a good nights sleep.

* * *

Oliver Wood sat in the headmaster's office listening to his former headmaster and now employer drag on about his contract. Oliver Wood had been in a horrible professional quidditch accident that kept him off the field until he recovered. Sadly he never recovered. His left leg lose most of his nerves making it almost impossible to move it, expect for walking with a limp. His ribs healed the wrong way so it was hard to move side to side quickly which was what the keeper was met to do. So he took the next best thing. Since Madam Hootch had retired, he decided to take over her job as flying teacher and quidditch referee.

Oliver signed the contract after the headmaster explained the duties of his job. He stood up and Head towards the door.

"And remember Mr. Wood, No showing favoritism to Gryffindor"

Oliver smiled "I wouldn't think of it"

He left the office and headed down to his room. He saw Anastasia passing him on her way to her chambers. He look like he just got smack in the face with a bludger. Anastasia smiled softly to him before continuing on her way. It was fact Oliver Wood had fallen in love with the new transfiguration teacher.

* * *

Harry had woken up before Hermione. Mina was awake but sucking on the end of her pink blanket. Harry went over and picked her up. Giving Hermione a small kiss on the cheek before taking Mina down to the common room. He placed her on his lap and spent some time with her before Hermione came padding down the stairs, her bathrobe wrapped around her thin body. She kissed Harry softly on the cheek and headed up to the nursery with Mina to feed her. Harry sat back and though about yesterdays events.

It seemed so out of Ginny to say the things that she did but yet she had a hero worshipping thing and did see that love could do crazy things to a person and sadly it happened to Ginny. Harry knew that wasn't the way she should have acted but it was to late for that now. She was receiving the punishment for her actions. Sure the fifteen years is Azkaban was a little much but who was he to cut down on the laws of the wizarding world. He leaned back in the couch and sighed. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Anastasia sat in her office going over the lessons for today's classes she was teaching firsts years the basic match into a needle. The thirds years were doing small animals into glasses and her seventh year Gryffindors were working on the transformations of the human body. It had become quiet the challenge teaching magic through a stick. Her and Brittany were from America but before that they came from a place were there was no need for tool to use magic. Sure their were staves and wands for looks but they never really did anything. She spun her wands around in her fingers. 13 and a half inches, golden rose wood with unicorn hair and phoenix tears as the core. The old man, Olvandier, was surprised when he took out that wand. It was one of the first professional ones that he had ever made and didn't sell it until the day she had walked into that store. He was amazed but wouldn't tell her what was so special about the wand. She figured it was just a game he played.

* * *

Brittany was in a similar position as Anastasia. She did not know anything about teaching but yet here she was at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts because Anastasia dragged her by her hair on to the plane and brought her here. She was pissed at Anastasia but she had to admit that the potions professor was pretty fine in his black robes. She had to stop thinking like that sure he was only a few years old than her but that was not what they were here for. She had to remain on the topic of why they were here but that was getting harder and harder to do as she thought more and more about the dark and mysterious potions professor.

* * *

Hermione had dressed Mina after feeding, burping, and changing her diaper. This time it was a cute little blue shirt, baby jeans, and a pair of blue booties. She picked Mina and kissed her little baby nose before heading downstairs to give her to Harry while she got dressed. Harry sat on the couch all dressed in his Hogwarts uniform. He was leaned over in the couch going over his potion's book. She thought for a moment.

"Harry, Who is going to watch Mina while we do our rounds tonight?" Hermione asked Harry while bouncing Mina lightly on her hip. Harry looked up from his book and towards Hermione, falling into the same thought that she did before remembering.

"Dobby" he said with a smile "And Winky"

Hermione went quiet for a minute, still bouncing Mina on her hip.

"Harry, you know how I am with the treatment of House elves."

"Hermione, I will pay them if you wish. We trust Dobby and Winky will feel like she belongs to a wizarding family again"

Hermione smiled softly, Harry was always thinking of others before himself. that's what she had admired in him. Even after the fall of Voldemort and people telling him to live for himself, others always came first in his life.

Harry had called Dobby and Winky and both were more then happy to watch baby Mina while Harry and Hermione did their rounds. They offered to watch the baby anytime and that they were just a call away. Harry was happy and took Mina from Hermione while she got dressed. He packed up the diaper bag and swung it over his shoulders. Hermione came down the stairs all dressed. They left their chambers and went off to breakfast.

* * *

Anastasia was sitting at the head table, trying to enjoy her breakfast until Brittany had sat down next to her and informed her that she had fallen for Professor Snape.

"I'm going to smack you"

Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Marsha now"

Anastasia chocked on her pumpkin juice.

"Don't bring my mother into this"

Brittany laughed again. Anastasia hated it when she was compared to her mother and Brittany took every opportunity to taunt her about it. She was like her mother and it wasn't he fault.

"Brittany, you know that we can't fall in love, we have other things to take care of."

"Ana, how long are we going to be here? Might as well make the most of it"

"What is going to happen when we have to leave"

"Oh don't pull that shit with me"

"It's the truth Brittany, Get over it"

The two of them ate their breakfast in silence. Brittany didn't dare say anything that would make Anastasia any more angrier at her. She had to admit that Anastasia sometimes treated her like a younger sister but she knew that she had the best interests in heart, not only for her but for others as well. She sighed softly to herself and started to eat her eggs.

* * *

Oliver Wood sat at the other end of the head table watching Anastasia. Everything she did seemed to proper and delicate, as if she was a lost queen. He sat there and admired her before he started to drool over his eggs, Snape had hit him in the arm to wake him up.

"Admiring the new professor?" Snape asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"Yes, the new transfiguration professor" he said, blushing abit before eating his eggs.

"She off limits, as far as I can tell, she won't let a guy any where near here"

Oliver sighed, but her smile kept playing in her mind. She was worth it.

* * *

**Good? No it's horrible. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update but with school and work I hardly have any time. Let me know what I should do with the next chapter**

**A.) Tell the Stories behind the New Professors**

**B.) A day in the life of our new parents**

**Let Me know via review. **

**As always,**

**Professor Evans**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven getting started now. I wonder how long it is going to take me to finish this chapter. I might start bringing my lap top to school and working on it there seeing that I have two studies a day and hardly any home work. Trig homework and that's about it. Up side I got senior privileges, some how I got a B average last term of junior year so I'm happy about that. Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Many had heard the rumors of Harry and Hermione now taking care of the transfiguration professor but hardly anyone outside of seventh year had seen it with their own eyes. All eyes were on them and people from every house seemed to whispering to their friends and pointing to the couple. Hermione pressed Mina closer to her chest and glanced her eyes downward. Harry slid his arm around her waist protectively and leans down to her ear.

"Ignore them, they just haven't seen it yet"

Hermione nodded and remained quiet. They took a seat with Ron who was eating his breakfast. It was the first time they were having breakfast in the great hall since the accident. They sat down and Hermione was visibly tense from the whispers and pointing going on about her and Harry. She tried hard to ignore it but it wasn't helping. Harry fixed her a plate and placed it in front of her. She smiled in thanks before grabbing a fork in her hand and eating it. Taking sips of pumpkin juice once in a while. Still holding Mina in her arm who had found amusement in placing her toes in her mouth.

Harry looked over to Hermione, seeing how tense she was, he mentally sighed to himself. He was liking being stared at either, no matter how much he was use to it. It hurt him to see Hermione so tense. She didn't like it either. He looked down to Mina, and it brought a smile to his face instantly. She had her hands wrapped around her foot and was bringing it to her mouth. She giggled and looked up to him with her pure blue baby eyes. He forgot about everyone else in the great hall, as he looked at his two girls. He was snapped out of it by Ron.

"Harry, Harry mate"

Harry looked over to Ron.

"Yea?"

"Listen mate. I'm sorry about my sister and what she tried to do to you and Hermione. She had no right to say the things that she did."

"Don't worry about it" Ron shook his head lightly

"Mum is a horrible mess over it. She couldn't believe that her daughter would do something like that. Dad has been trying to comfort her about it"

Harry sighed softly and took a sip of his juice. He couldn't believe what had happened and that the family that treated him like their own for so long was a mess all because of him.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"No, you shouldn't be the one who is sorry. Mum was hoping you two would get together because you were always like a son to her but she saw that Ginny's "hero worshiping" of you could never replace what you and Hermione have"

"You mean, you're not upset about this"

"No, I'm not. I thought Hermione and I had something going on but it was nothing more than a close friendship."

Harry smiled softly to his friend.

"I'm glad to hear nothing has changed"

The three of them ate their breakfast and talk about everything that had happened, The new professors, classes, seventh year. By the end of breakfast laughter could be heard from the three of them, as Ron tried to hold Mina but it resulted in her pulling his hair then giving him an innocent face. The bell rang and they were off to first period. Harry and Hermione had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron had Care of Magical Creatures.

"Ok Class, Today we will be going over shields that will work against unforgivables" Professor Jones had told to the group of students, She stood up and said and Ancient Latin phase and her body was surrounded in a dark blue crystal shield. She dropped it after about five seconds.

"You see the stronger someone's magical core is, the longer they can hold the shield. Also you can use it to protect other people"

Neville raised his hand, looking around the classroom.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"Professor Jones, If the dark lord is gone, why are we still learning about defenses like these?"

Brittany turned and looked at the whole class.

"Look at the pages of history, magical or muggle. Once you think a war is over, another will happen. Look at the muggle World War One, It was called the War to end all wars but a little more then two decades later World War Two happen. If teachers become lazy then what will happen when the magical world is in danger again?"

The class looked down as the words of their professor sunk into their minds.

She was right, no matter how safe they thought they were, something worse will come along. For that fight between good and evil goes back even before the time of written history. Brittany looked on to the class, nodding slightly, she had gotten her message across.

"Now I want you to pair up and cast the shield, don't worry if you don't get it down by today, it's a hard spell"

Harry and Hermione got it down mid way through the class before Mina started to cry from her carrier. All the noise frightened her, she wanted her mommy and daddy to hold her. She cried louder until Hermione picked her up and took her outside. Harry had followed her out to the hallway. Mina had calmed down and snuggled against her mommy's shoulder.

Harry looked to the two of them.

"It seemed all the noise had scared her" he said while rubbing his fore finger along the small of mina's back.

"Yea maybe we should ask for private lessons"

Professor Jones was standing by the door of her class room, watching the two of them, she heard Hermione mention something about private lessons. That was it, they could take private lesson with her and Anastasia. It was perfect.

"I would be more then happy to give you two private lessons"

Harry and Hermione turned around to face the professor. Their faces lit up when they heard the proclamation.

"Professor Glavin will be joining us also"

The two of them just nodded. The bell rang through out the school.

"I will see you two after your rounds" She turned and headed back into her classroom to prepare for the first year's class.

Harry and Hermione walked into Transfiguration. Professor Glavin was sitting behind her desk. She was grading papers. She stood up and placed the essays on human transfiguration in front of their respected writers. She shock her head slightly. Before walking up to the front of the class. She turned and looked at each one of her students

"I am disappointed that no one saw the most important part of Human Transfiguration. Most saw the obvious, Hiding, Protection, and some of you even put as a April fool" she eyed Ron Weasley. "What most didn't put down was the dark arts. How easy would it be if your worst enemy looked like your best friend?"

Most of the class remained quiet, thinking what the teacher had processed into their minds. Most didn't even think about it when writing their essays.

"This is Transfiguration, not Defense Against the Dark Arts, but still it's nice to know about it"

She turned and picked up a pick of chalk. Writing a bit and drawing wand movements.

"Today will be working of changing the whole body. Now pair up and practice your wand movements, once you believe you are comfortable you can try it"

The class paired up with their usual partners. Mina slept thought the whole class which was a relief to Harry and Hermione. The class bell had rang through the whole school again. It wasn't a surprise to Anastasia that none of that class had felt comfortable with the wand movements yet. She assigned a three foot parchment on why human transfiguration can be dangerous, and another two feet on how it can be used for the dark arts and explain how you can prevent it. The class groaned, She was as bad as McGonagall. Anastasia packed up her things, it was her free period, she needed to relax.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had a free period before lunch, then potions and Ancient Runes after lunch, free period, then care of magical creatures before dinner. After dinner was round then private lessons with the new professors. They went down to the lake with Mina, Harry thought it would be cute to introduce her to the giant squid, Hermione just sat at the shore laughing at Harry's introduction. Mina however was bored and trying to reach down to the water. They stayed like down there until the bell for lunch rang. Hermione got a bottle ready for Mina before heading back up to the castle.

Anastasia sat in her chambers, reading a book, and snuggling into her favorite chair before her friend Brittany came in screaming.

"Annie, I did it, I mange to get them down to my room tonight!"

"Well Congratu-fucking-lations. Brittany"

"Who tied you panties into a knot this morning?"

"No one, I'm just stressed out by everything, the weird wand guy, the school, oh and I got a letter from mother last night, she is planning come to visit"

"Marsha is coming to visit?, no wonder why you are stressed. You mother stresses me out and I have no relation to her"

"Yes and she going to give me the same speech "What are you doing with your life? You need to get married, and give me some grandchildren already, I'm not going to live forever" and of course go on about my lack of a love life since that awful break-up"

Anastasia sighed, lifting up a glass of dragon wine to her lips and drinking it down. Brittany laughed before laying down on her couch and grabbing some candy from a bowl on the coffee table.

"Yea how could I forget that!"

Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"Even here you eat my food and lay on my couch, don't you have your own chambers to go to?"

"But you have candy"

"I give up on you"

"I thought you already did?"

Anastasia laughed before throwing a pillow at her. Brittany stood up and heading into her kicthen, not feeling like going to the great hall, she was going to make something herself.

"Hey Stasia, do you want anything" she called from the kitchen.

"Yea sure. Besides I don't think I could put up with an hour of that new flying professor's stares"

* * *

The day went by pretty much the same for Harry and Hermione. Class, Feedings, diaper changes, and the once in a while cranky Mina. Soon it was dinner time. Harry nudged Hermione on the shoulder and pointed to Oliver.

"It seems he has a thing for Professor Glavin"

Hermione giggled has she noticed Oliver staring at her until she would look over and he would quickly move his gaze back to his food, only to know when she wasn't looking he would stare at her again.

Harry and Hermione finished their dinner and headed back to the dorm room to hand Mina off to Dobby and Winky while they did their rounds. Dobby and Winky were thrilled to be helping them out, Dobby accepted very little money and Winky was just happy to feel useful to a powerful wizard again. Even after Hermione's begging, she wouldn't, So Hermione gave up and they went off to start their rounds.

* * *

**Wow, Longest chapter so far, and in under a week too, I feel proud of myself Hands self a cookie. For the Reviewer who decided to scream "SPELL CHECK" as a review, as you know, spell check won't catch every little mistake I make. So if I put, lets say "net" instead of "not" it won't pick it up. So please don't leave me a review because you think spell check cures everything. I don't want a beta either, I got one once, and I didn't like it. Oh here is my idea of the class schedule, so you can understand the list better.**

**8-9: Breakfast**

**9-10 First Class**

**10-11 Second Class**

**11-12:Thrid Class**

**12-1: Lunch**

**1-2: Rest**

**2-3 Fourth Class**

**3-4: Fifth Class**

**4-5: Sixth Class**

**5-6 Seventh Class**

**6-7 Dinner**

**7-10 Free time**

**10+ curfew**

**Rest/Free time are times for studying, practices, etc. Free periods that Harry and Hermione have are like studies, but in Hogwarts you are allowed to do anything. Next chapter will be the histories of the new Professors and following will be private lessons with the professors, I wanted to do the history of the professors this chapter but reviewers left their option and day in the life it was.**

**I still think this story is horrible and to tell you the truth I'm getting a little bored with it because I have been thinking of the ending and when you have this great ending in your mind, you just want to put it out there and forget the rest of the story. At least that is how I feel, after the next two chapters I will choose if I want to continue it or not. I'm not really sure.**

**Thank you to my kind reviewers, you the kind of people that keep this story going on, even though I think its horrible. those of you that see the story for it plot line and words instead of the spelling errors and mistakes are wonderful. I hope you enjoy the story weather I choose to finish it or not. if not it was a fun ride and if I do I hope to see more of your reviews.**

**As Always,**

**Professor Evans.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I've decided to give up on my story, with school and work I just don't have the time to continue it anymore and I don't think it's fair to keep you waiting, this chapter is going to be the history of our two professors and the ending. I give my thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and I wish I could continue the story but I can't. So please enjoy.**

"**I own nothing but the two wonderful professors, the mind from which this plot has come from and the laptop which I wrote it on"**

**I shortened Anastasia's name to Anya to make it easier to write this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Anya sat in her office grading the papers from her thirds years. Brittany sat in corner munching on a sandwich for lunch. Anya dropped her quill and stood up packing up her things.

"So you're going to leave your office for once" Brittany said, waving her hand over the plate and making it disappear.

"Well I have no more classes for the rest of the day and mother is coming to visit" Anya said while walking over to the book case and placing the papers up next to the fourth years.

"Ahh yes your wonderful mother, looking forward to hearing her talk about how you should settle down and give her grandchildren?" Brittany asked while she sat down on a table and crossed her legs "Besides I heard the new quidditch professor has a thing for you"

"Mention that to my mother and you won't get cake for a month" Anya grabbed her wand and left her office.

Brittany pouted "You know my weakness"

* * *

Anya headed down the hallway and walked into her private living quarters, throwing her wand down on the table and pulling her long brown hair out from its confines of a hair elastic.

"I'm so glad that the first thing you do is say hello to your mother"

Anya turned to the older woman who sat on her couch, a cigarette rested in between her fingers. Anya rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hello Mother"

The older woman stood up off of the couch and walked over to Anya. Her free hand ran across Anya's cheek, stopping under her chin and lifting her gaze to hers

"I see" she start but Anya had interrupted her,

"Mother, I was hoping you would be here for a nice family visit, not going on about how I should get married, have kids, settled down, all the stuff you normally say".

"Anya, you're already twenty-one"

"I've been twenty-one for fifteen hundred years, why the hell do you think I've never settled down with anyone. How would a guy feel if they found out that their girl friend is something that isn't normal?"

"Anya, you should have no shame in your family"

"I don't have shame, I have disappointment that I can't give you what you want because of what our family is, what mothers in our family have passed down to their daughters for generations"

"But"

"I'm going out for a walk, Mother, Make yourself comfortable"

Anya grabbed her wand and tucked it into the belt of her robe, she left quickly and quietly, heading out to the lake. The older woman sat down on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair.

Anya sat down on the shore of the lake, drawing random lines in the sand with a stick that had washed up on to the shore. Brittany came over and sat down next to her, they both looked out over the lake.

"So how was you're meeting with Marsha" Brittany asked running her finger into the sand.

"I told her how I felt, the fact that I can't put anyone into my situation" Anya shrugged her shoulders lightly before picking up the stick and throwing it into the lake.

"You crave to be normal, who wouldn't with the life we've been living over the years" Brittany smiled softly, looking over to her friend

"Years? Try centuries" Anya laughed softly before it went quiet.

_

* * *

  
_

_*503 AD*_

_A young girl with long brown hair walked into the study of what looked like it belonged to a castle. She was pale skinned but had a pink hue to her cheeks. She was dressed in a midnight blue medieval gown, with a black cloak draping over her body. Her brown hair rested in an elegant bun while ringlets of curls framed her face. She stopped in front of the desk and bowed her head slightly. Her red lips parted to speak._

"_You wish to see me mother?"_

_The other woman looked up to the girl in front of her, before standing up and smiling softly to the girl. She looked just like the young girl that stood before her, except her hair was blonde. She walked around her desk and stood in front of the girl, grabbing her hands and smiling softly._

"_My dearest daughter, today is your twenty-first birthday and it is time that I let you in on a little secret"_

_The older woman dropped one of her hands but held tightly on to the other. They left the study in silence, moving down the hallway, the young girl dared not speak so the only thing that could be heard was the light patter of their footsteps. They entered into a hallway that seemed to head farther down into the depths of the castle. The older woman walked down into the hallway until they reached the end. A lone stone doorway was all that was there. The woman pushed it open and ushered the young girl in. The room looked to be a living area with bookshelves lining the walls and above them, pictures._

"_This is a room in the castle that is only available to our family; others just see an unfinished hallway. The reason for this is because this is where our family secret lays"_

_The young girl looked to her mother, confusion in her eyes. The older woman walked over to one of the book shelves and pulled out a thick tomb. She flipped over to a page started to read._

"_The blood of the Mother,_

_Passed to the daughter,_

_Guardian magic runs in their blood,_

_Beats into their hearts,_

_Until their twenty-first moon,_

_When their hearts stop beating,_

_When Magic pools around their soul,_

_And their spirits are revealed,_

_Only then will they become._

_Guardians of those that guard,_

_Until the end of time,_

_The blood of the Mother,_

_Passed to the daughter."_

_The young girl looked to her mother, more confused than before._

"_Mother, I don't understand"_

"_My daughter, you are a guardian of the sprits, of what, I do not know. I guard the spirits of the water; you're aunt guards the spirits of the wind. Just as you have found out on your twenty-first, so will your cousin Brittany._

_The young girl looked to her mother as the look of confusion before a look of realization._

"_How could you lie to me like that, kept something this big from me fore twenty-one years?"_

"_I had no choice, we can not tell you until it is your time"_

_The young girl turned and ran out of the room, her hands grasping her gown tightly and lifting it up as she ran, she didn't even hear her mother call after her._

"_Anya, you can not run from who you are"_

_Anya ran out of the hallway and outside, her feet kicked up bits of grass and dirt, tears streamed down her face as she thought about what her mother kept from her. This had changed her life. She ran into the woods, night had fallen and the moon was rising, she let go of part of her dress and it became hard for her to breath and her heart raced harder and harder. She tripped over the edge of her gown and fell on to the unforgiving floor of the forest, her hands moved up above her chest as the pain became unbearable, the moon rose higher in the sky, the higher it rose the more her heart screamed in pain. The animals of the forest, from the wolves to the rabbits, all stopped what they were doing to hear the sound of a dieing heart. The moonlight fell upon Anya's face as her heart beat for the last time. The moon light streamed down until it reached her chest. Whispers of the winds were heard as a glow seemed to emit from her chest, her blood started to pump again, but not through her heart, but through the heart of the forest. Anya fell into the forest, moon light covering her body, and power seemed to travel though her blood streams. The forest came alive; animals walked over to her and laid themselves around her body, Wolves kept her warm while keeping guard for any dangers. The forest and it spirits protected her as she one day will do for them. _

_Anya lifted her arm and covered her eyes with it, the sunlight had broken through the tree tops and was blinding her, even through her closed eyelids. She let out a groan and then heard laughter of what sounded like small children. She sat up quickly and opened her eyes, only instead of children she saw small fairies, or so she thought._

_The biggest one out of the bunch, which was only about a foot tall, flew forward in front of Anya and bowed to her. She stood up straight again._

"_Milady, It's good to see you are awake, we thought you would never come out of you deep sleep"_

_Another fairy stepped forward; she was about the size of the rest, seven or eight inches tall._

"_Yes Milady, you had quite a powerful changing. Even the animals were curious of you"_

_Anya looked around wondering if she had gone crazy or seeing little fairies was normal these days._

_The biggest one giggled._

"_No Milady, you have not gone crazy, we are the spirits of the forest. I'm __Tatiana Queen of the forest spirits"_

_The second biggest out of the bunch step forward_

"_I'm __Odelina, Spirit of the trees" _

_The midsized one who had spoken earlier had stepped forward,_

"_I'm Rosalia__spirit of the grass_

_Another mid sized spirit stepped forward_

"_I'm __Elvina__spirit of the animals"_

_The littlest spirit out of them all stepped forward and looked to Anya._

"_And I'm __Aethelwine__spirit of the flowers"_

_Anya giggled lightly before looking to all of them,_

"_It's nice to meet you all"_

_The littlest spirit stepped forward and looked up to Anya._

"_Are you our guardian, the one whose name the winds had whispered to us?"_

_Anya looked around the forest, as the words of her mother echoed in her mind "When Magic pools around their soul, and their spirits are revealed," Anya looked to the spirits and nodded softly. The spirits cheered and danced around her. They were glad that they had a guardian again. Anya stood up, a bit weak, she looked around the forest. She saw everything differently then when she was in here before. The smallest spirit few up to her._

"_Milady, you best be getting home before your mother worries about you" the spirit kissed her on the cheek before Anya turned around to leave, the smaller spirit spoke again._

"_You will always be one of us; we will always be with you"_

_Anya left the woods and headed back to the castle. Her life had changed forever._

_

* * *

_

_**A few months before Hogwarts started**_

"_That's is Brittany, I'm getting the hell out of here"_

_Anya pulled trunks out of her closet and started to move around her room and started to throw all of her clothes into the open trunks._

"_I can't take it anymore, mother is driving me crazy"_

_Brittany looked to her, rolling her eyes._

"_And where do you plan on going?"_

"_I'm going to a place called Hogwarts, they are hiring teachers there, and they need a new defense against the darks arts teacher"_

"_I'm going with you"_

"_Brittany, I don't want to drag you in this"_

"_Anya we've been though everything together, let's not change that"_

_Anya smiles and she shrunk down everything in her room and placed it into another truck._

"_Well if we are going to the wizarding world, might as well blend in like witches"_

_Brittany laughed and they left as soon as Brittany had her things packed, Anya left a note for her mother letting her know where she could find her and if she needed anything to contact her there._

"_Don't you think your mother will come after you?"_

_Anya laughed slightly and shook her head_

"_Mother loves her job to much to chase me all the way to Europe."_

_Brittany giggled as the disappeared to Diagon alley._

"_You're right; Marsha loves her job as being the mean old bus driver in the states"_

"_And the funny thing is, they think she is old and she isn't a day over thirty."_

_They walked further in to the alley, first stop was new clothes, they bought themselves new wardrobe of wizarding robes and a few formal outfits. They headed to get potion supplies, Anya bought herself the newest broom, The Twilight Rider, Brittany went crazy at the bookstore, Anya bought a few book few and there._

"_Anya look!"_

_Brittany was pointing to an animal store; Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the store. She loved Brittany but sometimes she was worse than a child in a candy store. Brittany went off and looked at the owls, Anya set her gaze on a black kitten, smiling softly she got the black kitten, naming her Midnight. Brittany got an owl. It was black and white, so she named it Oreo. Anya rolled her eyes._

"_You're such a weirdo sometimes"_

"_Just be glad I didn't name it Cake"_

_The last stop in their travels was for a wand, they didn't need them but Brittany said that most wizards couldn't do wand less magic so they had to get them for looks. They stopped at the wand shop called Olivanders. Anya stepped up to the desk first, an old man came out from behind._

"_Ahh I knew I would be seeing you here"_

_Anya looked to the old man like he was crazy, he left and returned with a few boxes covered in dust. Anya tried all of them but none seemed to be her match. Olivander went to the back room and came out with a very old looking box, he pulled out the wand and gave it to her, the light that came form the wand was blinding, and it was pure white with golden streaks in it. The light died down and Anya held it in her hand._

"_Very interesting, that was the first wand I ever made. Came from the wood of an ancient Willow tree, 14 and a half inches, the core is the hair of a unicorn wrapped in diamonds, you are a very special woman indeed" _

_Anya had paid him for the wand and waited for Brittany, she had a 12 inch oak wood with a griffin hair in it. They left the store and headed to a muggle hotel and stayed there until Hogwarts started_

_

* * *

_

_**Hogwarts**_

_Anya looked to the old professor that sat behind the desk, he could tell he was trying to tap into her mind, so all she let him see was her singing "wheels on the bus" over and over again._

"_Well we are in need of a transfiguration professor and you seem able to fit that job, Miss. Jones will take over defense against the dark arts for you._

_Anya smiled and headed out of the office, Dumbledore sat in his office wondering what the girl was hiding, she looked young but her eyes showed wisdom past the oldest wizard. He would have to find out about her but it would help if he even knew where she came from. He did a search for her in the states, Her mother is Marsha Evans, a muggle bus driver in the states, Miss. Jones was an orphan taken in by Miss. Evans, but it seems they only moved to the states a few years ago, the rest of the past is not recorded. Glavin was a false last name she took to avoid being brought up as a relation to her mother. Dumbledore rubbed his head slightly never was anyone so hard to find out about._

_

* * *

_

_**Present time**_

Oliver Wood listened as Brittany and Anya retold their life events to each other. He had hoped to catch up with Anya and ask her to the Christmas Eve Ball. He stepped back as he saw her close friend, what was her name?, Brittany sit down next to her, he didn't want to make an idiot out of himself in front of both of them.

Oliver sat down on the ground; his head was spinning with everything that he had heard. She was a spirit guardian, those were rare and were in only a select number of families and you never saw them at a magic school, their power was so advanced they made Dumbledore look like a first year. He thought to himself even if she wasn't what he thought she was, he still fell in love with her and he stood up, sucked it up and asked her to the Ball

* * *

_Ten months later_

Harry stood at the front of an alter, Oliver Wood next to him, laughing slightly at how nervous he was.

"Hey I wouldn't be laughing if I were you; you get to do this next week with Anya"

Oliver stopped laughing, it was true, Oliver had asked Anya to marry him at the Christmas Eve Ball, the same night that Harry asked Hermione to marry him. Hermione and Anya went crazy with wedding plans and Anya's Mother, Marsha cried when she had found out that her daughter was finally getting married. After that the three of them started to plan their weddings. Harry and Hermione had chosen a simple wedding with Anya marrying them. It was mid June and they stood on the shore of the great lake at Hogwarts. Oliver looked at the time on his watch; Harry had only ten more minutes to be a free man.

Anya stood next to Hermione as she looked at herself in the mirror. Brittany was bouncing Mina in her arms and Marsha went to go take care of some last minute things. Anya placed a simple crown of white roses on top of Hermione's head. The twosome that was Brittany and Anya became a five some after Oliver, Harry, and Hermione had joined in on their little secret. Hermione had figured it out after one of their late night lessons with the professors, and Anya had told them everything. Marsha wasn't happy with her daughter actions but she soon saw that they could keep it a secret from everyone.

Hermione stood therein the white wedding dress. It was a strapless a-line gown that was covered in sparkles and glittered when she walked. It had a slight train to it only about two feet out from the bottom of her dress. She hugged Anya before she left. Hermione grabbed her flowers and took a hold of Ron's arm.

Anya stood in front of the small group. She wore a simple medieval gown of gold and a silver headband. The music started and Hermione walked down the aisle. Brittany sat next to Marsha with Mina in her arms. Hermione reached the end as Ron gave her hand to Harry's and took a seat. Anya started.

"Dearly beloved…"

* * *

_One week later_

Anya stood in front of a mirror while her mother did some last minute things to her hair. Hermione and Harry got back from their honeymoon in Spain the day before Anya's wedding. Brittany was more than happy to hand mina back to Hermione, with the proclamation "I'm never having kids". Marsha pined the lace veil into her hair and placed the silver crown upon her head. Marsha started to tear up as her only daughter was getting married.

Hermione stood at the front of a wooden alter. Oliver stood there pacing back and forth. Oliver and Anya had chosen to get married in the woods where Anya had found out about her guardianship. Harry and Hermione were going to do the wedding because Anya had trusted no one else with such a touchy matter, not only were they getting married but Anya was giving Oliver an eternity with her though sharing with him her guardianship of the woods, and in this ritual she trusted Harry and Hermione, as did Oliver. It was a small amount of people but Oliver and Anya went with a formal wedding.

Anya stood at the end of the aisle. Her brown hair was pulled up into a bun and ringlets hung down around her face. Her gown was a butterfly sleeved ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and a princess cut waist, the train drifted behind her in a sea of white as the jewels on her gown sparkled in the sunlight. Anya held on to her mother's hand, a bouquet red and white roses tied with ribbon in the other. She started to walk down the aisle. Marsha kissed her daughter's forehead before giving her to Oliver and sitting down while Brittany took her flowers. Harry started to speak.

"Dearly Beloved…"

* * *

_Two years later_

"Come on Anya pushed"

Marsha said, Anya was in labor with her and Oliver's first child. She laid on a bed with sweat pouring down her face. Oliver was holding her hand, trying not to scream as she held it to the point where his hand felt like it was going to break.

"Oliver Wood, I swear to the gods that you are never going to touch me again for as long as you live"

Anya screamed as she pushed. Brittany was dabbing a cool washcloth on her forehead before being called away by one of the nurses.

"And if you do touch me again I will cut you to pieces and feed it to you through a straw, you want more children, you can have them"

Anya screamed again as she pushed. Brittany walked up to Oliver and whispered something to him.

"It's nothing more important then the birth of your child, now pay attention"

"Anya love, Hermione went into labor"

"Well good for her, she's not your wife"

After twenty minutes, Anya gave birth to a baby girl, Oliver and Anya named her Sophia Genevieve Wood. It was the happiest day of their life.

Hermione and Harry had given Mina a baby brother, named James Oliver Potter. The two children were born only an hour apart from each other.

Harry and Hermione bought a house right next to Anya and Oliver. Marsha lived across the street so she could spend time with them. Harry and Hermione started to call her mom after mina started to call her Nana. Brittany got a house next to Marsha, she loved spending time with the little ones but kept her promise that she would never have children. Harry and Hermione had 3 more children. Two girls and one boy. The girl's names were Alexis Anya Potter and Maria Marsha Potter, and the boy was named Alexander Evan Potter. Anya and Oliver had a son when Sophia was five, they named him Michael Harry Wood. Mina turned eleven and got her letter to Hogwarts. Sophia and James got their letters when Mina was entering her fourth year. A very pregnant Anya bid her oldest daughter good-bye on the train and promised to let her know the baby's name, a month later, however Anya got a surprise, when she gave birth to a daughter and a son named Isabella Noel Wood and Jason Anthony Wood. Anya and Hermione gave birth to their last children, Anya a daughter named Alexandria Rose Wood and Hermione a son named Leo David Potter.

Time went on for them. All their children went through Hogwarts, Each with a different ranking in their class. Sophia and James were heads together and got married straight out of Hogwarts. Most of them got prefects for their house.

Anya and Oliver watched as Harry and Hermione grew old together. Hermione died at the age of eighty three surrounded by her loved ones. Harry died not even a year later. Anya and Oliver still at the age of twenty one and twenty five were sadden at the lost of their best friends. A few years later Anya had a daughter and a son, her and Oliver respectfully named them Harry Oliver wood and Hermione Anya Wood. Mina pasted away at the age of ninety eight. She was buried next to her mother and father. Some say within the village you can see a young couple visiting the graves of the family once in a while but no one ever see who they are.

THE END

* * *

**Okay here is the chapter, longest one so far and the ****crappiest**. **Basically if you didn't get it, Anya was immortal due to that fact that she is a spirit guardian, she shared that with Oliver. Sophia their oldest, became a guardian at the age of twenty one as it was done before. Their other children have the choice to become immortal if they want too.**

**Mina never married. She became a transfiguration professor in a school close to their village, spending time with her family and helped Anya with her newest children named after her parents. No she didn't teach at Hogwarts.**

**Harry and Hermione's children grew up and got married. Had children etc.**

**Anya's and Oliver's children grew up. James and Sophia had children and built a house next to Harry and Hermione. **

**Marsha and Brittany stayed with Anya and Oliver.**

**Well that's it for this story, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, a little rushed but I was trying to get it done.**

**Until we met again**

**Professor Evans**


End file.
